utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Rene Raizel
ライゼル レネ - רנה רייזל - M05 Introduction RENE RAIZEL is the second OBSCURALOID published on April 8, 2017 by AYATONIC. His development began on March 24, 2017. His birthday is March 24th. Rene has no gender, but presents as male by default. He has an alternate female design that shares his masculine voice. He is designed to be a "versatile voice" of the OBSCURALOIDs. Has no official pronouns, but usually uses He/Him. Average Range: C#3~F4 Genre: Various Profile Rene is characterized by his rebellious nature, his will to cause trouble, and his obscenity. He enjoys breaking the rules and often times lacks respect for his seniors. He uses profane language in his normal vocabulary and dreads "teamwork". He absolutely despises to be treated like a small child, or called "cute" in any sense. He believes his style is the only acceptable thing to praise about him. Below his harsh exterior he is said to be a kind person under the influence of his adolescence. Likes: "Cool" fashion, skipping school, meat. Dislikes: Rules, dresses, being treated like a child. Name Meaning RENE (レネ) René - Reborn, Born Again RAIZEL (ライゼル) Raizel - Hebrew word for rose (紅薔薇) Voicebank History CV: V1 and Act 2 V1: DL (Old Bank) https://www.dropbox.com/s/1iw7wry0lw0i8ro/Rene%20Raizel%20V1.rar?dl=0 (Higher pitch and more robotic but easier to use) Flag: None or t-1200h30. Act 2: DL (New) https://www.dropbox.com/s/7vpt06anv0jg97b/Rene%20Raizel%20Act%202.rar?dl=0 (Higher quality but swallows consonants occasionally) Flag: None or t-1200h30. - SWEET Append: DL https://www.dropbox.com/s/b2ttu6ljbekhz5d/Rene%20Raizel%20Sweet.rar?dl=0 (Improperly named, cutesy type accent) Flag: None or Y0t-1200. - DARK Append: Beta, in production. - Tripitch Experimental: Beta, in production. VCV2: '''Standard: DL https://www.dropbox.com/s/mat69fk941nstel/Rene%20Raizel%20VCV%202.rar?dl=0 Recommended flag: g7t-1200 - COLD Append: Beta, in production. - ''ADONIS'':' Standard Tripitch VCV: DL https://www.dropbox.com/s/opankc18wsaun15/Rene%20Raizel%20ADONIS%201.0.rar?dl=0 Recommended flag: g3t-1200 - AMOS: Soft append, beta, in production. - DARK Append: Beta, in production. - SWEET Append: Beta, in production. - ADVANCE: Strong 5-pitch VCV, in production. '''Arpasing:' Beta, in production. Recommended flag: g7t-1200 CVVC: - Hebrew: Complete, unreleased. Recommended flag: g4t-1200. VCCV: '''Unreleased, in production. Related Characters - RYATALOID M: Idol, fellow OBSCURALOID Trivial Information * Rene is genderless, but presents as male by default. * His voice is strictly androgynous. * Rene's name has an accent, but is rarely written. (René) * His character items are recognized as the Red Rose, and a Ribeye. * He is of Japanese and Israeli descent. Character Trivia * Rene is talented at drawing. * He is an orphan. * He uses Instagram and other social media regularly. * He hates to be called cute and wear "girly" clothing. * He cares far too much about his hair. * He is insecure of his height. * His favorite color is Red. * He has a strange love for raw meats... Usage Clause * '''DO NOT: Claim this work as your own, humiliate the character, or fail to write his name properly. * YOU CAN: Use without permission: His banks, create fanart, roleplay and shippings. Nothing is official without his creator's consent. * R-18 content is allowed but not encouraged. * Please write his name in western order. (Rene Raizel) Administrative This page is managed alone by AYATONIC. Do not edit any of its content. Content is subject to change without notice. 'Wiki 2.0: 'http://utau.wiki/utau:rene-raizel 'UtaForum: 'https://utaforum.net/showcase/rene-raizel.526/ 'Vocadb: 'https://vocadb.net/Ar/63025 'UA: 'https://aminoapps.com/c/utau-amino/page/item/rene-raizel/5l8Q_jpf5Ie2ZzXKw2vYKjwxopJaQaJbkn Voice Samples Category:OBSCURALOID Category:DarkHeartUTAU Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Teenager Category:Genderless UTAUloid Category:Masculine Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Israeli UTAUloid